User talk:Julian-adrian
Julian-adrian 04:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC)Hi, welcome to Gory Storm! Thanks for your edit to the Levi Holiday page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niermak (Talk) 00:22, 25 March 2009 Idea I thought of an idea of making Levi Holiday the final boss of the game idea I made: Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution. Hyper Zergling 14:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, go adead. Julian-adrian 04:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian Oh yeah, when you make a reply on userpages, try to leave your message in the other person's talk, to make things easier. I have a question though, wasn't Umbrella destroyed in 03? You're article says that Levi Holiday joined Umbrella in 06. Hyper Zergling 15:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ah...ok, but didn't Umbrella disguise itself as something else though.Julian-adrian 02:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian Alright, I really don't know that much about Resident Evil, so you could be right. I'll ask certain people. Hyper Zergling 02:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ok.Julian-adrian 03:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian As of 2006(where my game takes place) what location would Levi Holiday be at? Hyper Zergling 21:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Levi would be 19, so she would be barely starting in Umbrella.Julian-adrian 21:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian Yeah, but what location? Where would the hidden "Umbrella with a different name" be, or at least where would she be? Hyper Zergling 21:18, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I took some research, and you should change "Umbrella" into "'S' Corporation," since technically speaking, Albert Wesker is the leader of the "reborn Umbrella." Hyper Zergling 21:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Levi would be in South America. Peru to be more specific.Julian-adrian 21:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian Thanks. Hyper Zergling 21:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Would the Paranormal Creatures be existent as of 2006? Hyper Zergling 00:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Levi did create them in about 2006, but your game takes place in the U.S., so they wouldn't be in the same country. By the way there not in Peru. Levi thought they were to dangerous keep there, so she froze them and sent to a location that only she could acess somewhere in Italy. I was thinking of using them in my own game, but I've haven't given much thought into into it.Julian-adrian 00:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian I did make it so Dom went to south america to make an attempt to take down the s corporation. Hyper Zergling 00:37, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah. She is one of the bosses, yet she doesn't have any of her creatures and she doesn't use any virus, so I was thinking that she at some point has some mental breakdown and this weird alternate dimmesion appears and she's controling it.Julian-adrian 00:55, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian Then what should the protagonists fight before they reach her? Hyper Zergling 00:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm not really sure on that.Julian-adrian 00:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian Alright, over the summer, I will try to figure things out. Hyper Zergling 01:02, 12 April 2009 (UTC) OkJulian-adrian 01:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian Oh, I just had an idea. What if one of her early creatures that were classified as failures got out and attacked the protagnist. After defeating it, it causes a near by object to fall hitting Levi in the head which causes her mental breakdown.Julian-adrian 04:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Julian-adrian she can transform certain parts of her body, but when she completly transforms she can't go back, but if the t-veronica virus is removed from her body she revert to her human form. As of 2006 she would be in the Amazon Jungle. And the story to that is that Levi at the time worked as a spokes model for a large company there, however the company and all it's personell was exposed to a virus. Levi already having the T-Veronica virus was not affected. New Section to prevent constant scrolling She can use handheld weapons, but if they are too heavy she won't be able to use them. And sorry about writing in the wrong place. I read that Reaver Ashford's profile and have a question. If he is the son of Alfred Ashford and since Levi Holiday is the clone of Alexia Ashford would that mean they're cousins? Makes sense. What exactly did Wesker want with Levi? OK. That makes sense. No she still is. More like her daughter, but she was born through the cloning process. I was reading up on the Hyper Veronica Virus and the creatures that were created from it and, this is just a suggestion, but what if the reason why Wesker wants Levi is because she can use the virus while in human form Sorry forgot to mention this. So anyways he plans to capture Levi and give her to Alex Hsieh beacause of the Hyper Veronica Virus. Yeah. Here are four other suggestions I just thought of right now: 1. Wesker orginally sold the T-Veronica virus he got from Steve to Javier for his sick daughter. In exchange he got a large sum of money. So what if Wesker wants to extract the virus from her body and sell it. 2. I would guess that Levi is the last person in world who can completely control the T-Veronica virus, so he sees her as a threat and wants her dead 3. He wants to use the same device he used to control Jill on her and make her a weapon 4. He wants her as a queen or mate ... Overhauling your page Why can't you make up your mind as to what you'll be doing for your page? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 17:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC)